


cotton candy skies

by stoziers



Category: Bill Denbrough - Fandom, IT, eddie kaspbrak - Fandom, kaspbrough - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Tickling, cute kaspbrough, cute shit, kaspbrough, soft, soft kaspbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoziers/pseuds/stoziers
Summary: cotton candy skieswhy can’t you be mine?orsoft bill and eddie before eddie goes home





	cotton candy skies

eddies fingers were intertwined with bills. his hands always being much bigger, but eddie never complained. bill always towered over him. it made him feel safe. like when he was in bills arms, he was in a home. it was his safe home. 

“why can’t you be mine? like mine mine?” bill whispered, shifting his body against the grass to look over at eddie. eddie was laying over a blanket. bill didn’t want to, even if eddie insisted. 

“we’ve talked about this.” eddie said, a smile formed against his lips, spreading across his pink cheeks. 

the pink matched the shade that they sky faded into. from a soft baby blue, to a pastel pink. just like cotton candy. 

“you know how my mom is. and how everyone else is.” eddie explained, taking his turn to shift and lock eyes with bills green hues. 

“who says they have to know?” bill asked, a wider smile forming on his lips as he scooted closer to his boy, arms wrapping tightly around him. his fingers wiggled, tickling eddies sides.

eddie burst into a fit of giggles, short legs kicking around but being careful not to hurt bill. 

“billy!” he squealed, shoving his face into bills chest as he squirmed out of his grip. and when billy chased him to grab him again, just to hear him again, eddie smashes their lips together. 

denbrough didn’t complain, he just kissed back and let his forearms rest against eddies back carefully. 

the shorter pulled his face away after a couple seconds, resting his forehead against the others. 

“i’ll see you tomorrow, baby.”

“leaving so soon, eddie baby?” 

eddie snorted in response, hitting his chest playfully and packing up his things.   
“goodbye, billy bear.” he giggled, running off before bill could chase him for the nickname. 

so kaspbrak walked home, a smile on his face, and his cheeks stained with blush. he climbed up into his window, pushing past his curtain and setting his stuff down. 

“where have you been, eddie bear?” sonia asked. the voice made him jump. 

he turned around quickly, staring at his mother in the door frame. his mind raced for an excuse to give her. 

“n-no where, mommy. i just had to go study some more at the library for a test i have.” his eyebrows twisted, limes straining against his forehead. 

“don’t you like to me. you were out with that boy again, weren’t you?” she stepped closer, eddie couldn’t tell if she were more angry or disappointed sounding. 

“no! no momma, i told you i wasn’t gonna see him anymore!” he sniffed, getting more nervous with every lie that slipped through his teeth. 

“i told you you weren’t supposed to talk to him, eddie bear! i cant have my son a sinner. i’m worried for you. i’m trying to treat your si—“

“i don’t have a sickness, mom!” he interrupted, tears welling into his eyes. “your stupid church camp didn’t do anything, you telling me not to see bill doesn’t do anything.”

“eddie. i don’t want a little queer in my house.” she said, gritting her teeth with an angry look in her eyes. 

“then you won’t have to.” he spat in response. was it the best idea? obviously not. it was impulse. he didn’t have a plan. he didn’t know what he was gonna do. he grabbed his pillow and blanket, along with his fanny packs and started out. 

“what? eddie! eddie bear don’t leave me! don’t leave your poor mother for that boy! what are you doing, eddie?! you’re sick! you can’t be there!” sonia called after her running son, but he toned her out. and eddie kept running.


End file.
